


Happy birthday

by fakevermeer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: Birthday blowjobs. Because why not, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HighonTV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighonTV/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Feliz cumpleaños](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563126) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



> Happy birthday, JJ! Thank you for making me write fic, thank you for dragging me with you into the bittersweet pit of obsession that is football, thank you thank you thank you. Hope you enjoy this little ficlet! Love you <3

Manu blinked slowly a few times, trying to figure out why he was waking up. It was already light out. The watery sun coming through the white curtains made his bedroom look like the most peaceful place on earth. For a split second he panicked, thinking he overslept and needed to rush to training, but then he looked to his right and saw the dent in the other pillow - Thiago only stayed the night if they didn’t have a morning training the day after.

_Thiago_. He realised there was a particular person-sized mound forming under the blanket, and as a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine he finally got with the program and realised what was going on.

He lifted up the blanket and sure enough, there was Thiago, lips wrapped around Manu’s morning erection. He looked up when Manu moved the blanket and drew back, his lips popping.

“Good morning, _querido_. Sleep well?”

“Like a baby,” Manuel muttered, voice still hoarse.

“Good. Lie back.”

Manu wasn’t awake enough yet to protest, and did as Thiago said. The rest of his body was slowly catching up with his cock and soon enough his chest was flushed and his breathing started to get a little shallow. 

Thiago was being _very_ thorough - starting from the top, licking down the slit of Manu’s cock with the tip of his tongue, then making his way down the side, tongue broad, carefully nipping at the veins, making Manu shudder. Thiago knew exactly what he liked, and it seemed like he was going all out this morning.

Thiago moved back up to the tip of his cock and licked the beads of precome off the slit. Then, he slid his lips down and took Manu into his mouth properly, bobbing his head up and down and sucking in his cheeks. Manu shuddered all over.

“Oh my God, Thiago,” he groaned, arching up off the mattress and rolling his hips back down. “That’s… So good. _So_ good.” 

Thiago hummed softly, bringing up a hand to apply some pressure to Manu’s balls. He groaned and tried to keep his hips as still as possible, but it was getting more and more difficult by the second. He felt a familiar tightening in his abdomen and pulled on Thiago’s hair softly.

“I’m gonna come, Thiago, I’m gonna - I’m…” Manu tried to warn him, but the Spaniard just kept going, sucking and licking Manu thoroughly. 

Manu arched up as his orgasm flooded his nerves with pleasure, making the tips of his fingers tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Thiago was swallowing around him, working him through it.

As Manu came down and melted into the mattress, Thiago wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled up Manu’s body, clinging to his chest.

Manuel raked a hand through Thiago’s hair and sighed blissfully, his eyes closed.

“That was amazing,” he muttered. “What did I do to deserve that?” 

Thiago chuckled and Manu opened his eyes to see Thiago smirk up at him. “You’re old.” 

Manu’s eyes widened and he stared up at the ceiling. “Crap, I completely forgot that’s today. Damn it, I didn’t even get cake! There will be people coming over, and they will be expecting a fucking _cake_!” 

Thiago was properly laughing at him now, rolling himself on top of him. “You’re an idiot. We’ll go get groceries after we’ve taken a shower.” He put his his chin on Manu’s chest, looked up at Manu and smiled at him.

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
